


what a good boy am i

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Mild D/S elements, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: “Down, boy,” Neji says, a slight lilt to his voice, almost like laughter.





	what a good boy am i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> This fic was about 0.5 cm away from being named _who let the dogs out_ , so y'all be grateful.

“Down, boy,” Neji says, a slight lilt to his voice, almost like laughter. Kiba rolls his eyes, but obligingly slides further down Neji’s torso until his hands are framing the Hyuuga’s waist.

“Betcha think you’re so damn clever,” Kiba grumbles, but any retort Neji would have made is lost as Kiba grinds his bare ass down against Neji’s still-clothed cock, his precum staining the white fabric of his yukata. Neji's hands come up to grip Kiba's hips, fighting against the tight circles he is making with his hips, and letting out a low whine. Kiba freezes still a moment, before carefullyrolling his hips one more time. His hands leave the bedspread to grip Neji's wrists and pull them away, pressing them back down against the mattress.

"Nuh–uh. Keep your hands to yourself, Hyuuga." Kiba grins, a hint of his canine's teasing at the corner of his lips, before he props himself back up onto his knees, sliding a hand under the fold of Neji's yukata, parting it further down, trailing the tips of sharpened nails down the Hyuuga's chest. When he reaches the obi, he tugs it roughly, upwards. There's the slight sound of fabric tearing, but before Neji can react, Kiba leans forward and captures his mouth in an aggressive kiss, and resumes grinding back down against Neji's cock.

Kiba breaks away, leaving Neji panting, before he props himself back up and shoves the rest of the Neji's yukata and pants out of the way. He grinds back down on Neji's cock, now erect, exposed and leaking precum, shifting so that it draws against his ballsac, as he circles his hips, letting out a hiss. Kiba reaches back behind him, scrambling for the jar of oil in the mess of sheets from their previous round. Just as he grasps it and rights himself, grinding down extra hard against Neji's cock, Neji reaches up a hand to grip at his hip.

Kiba snaps forward and, with his free hand, flicks Neji square between the eyes.

"No."

Neji stares, cross-eyed and stunned. Kiba bites down on a laugh—it was like training Akamaru, when he was just a pup—and grinds down instead. Neji's hand drops back down to the mattress with a groan. Kiba's grin grows into something more like a smirk, and he shifts back up onto his knees, scooping out the thick oil with his fingers and curling them around Neji's cock, giving it a few teasing tugs to spread the lubricant all the way down the shaft. Kiba then scoops out just a little more, and slides two fingers into his own hole, a quick, careful scissoring motion. He braces himself carefully, one hand against Neji's chest and the other guiding the mushroom head of Neji's cock inside. Kiba bucks up slightly as he clenches down, letting the head tug at his rim before he carefully lowers himself down.

Neji's hands twitch on the sheets, starting to rise, but Kiba shoots him a look, and halts his movement, carefully supported by his thighs, and the hand he'd rested on Neji's chest lifts away to threaten the bridge of Neji's nose. Neji's wrists slam back down, and Kiba rewards his good behavior by sinking down another couple inches.

Kiba is very careful as he sinks down the rest of the way, mindful of the strain on his thighs. Neji growls, low, as Kiba clenches tightly and begins to rock his hips again in slow circles, drawing up before slamming back down in a haphazard, irregular rhythm. The hand bracing himself slides further up Neji's chest, tweaking briefly at a pert, pink nipple before he slides it up further still. Kiba shifts his weight more squarely on his thighs and lets his hand slide up around Neji's throat. He grips it loosely, fingers curling around like a collar, and as Kiba grinds down, smirking, he slightly tightens his grip. Neji snarls, bucking up into Kiba's tight heat, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Kiba takes his other hand and begins to stroke himself leisurely as he bounces up and down on Neji's cock, riding each upward buck and thrust, occasionally clenching tighter around his cock,and accompanying the motion with a very light squeeze of Neji's throat. Between the panting, Neji growls as he tries to through Kiba off his asymmetrical rhythm, but Kiba meets each thrust with a smirk and a hard grind down, _deeper_ , moaning every time Neji manages to slam against his prostate.

At least, as Neji's thrusts grow more desperate, Kiba leans forward, lips hovering over Neji's as though to kiss him. Instead, his grip around Neji's throat tightens, and he exhales out against Neji's lips.

"Come, boy."

Neji whines, a high, keening sound and bucks upwards abruptly, spilling deep within Kiba. Kiba rides the waves of it, clenching down and twists himself off to completion with a few more strokes before carefully sliding off of Neji's softening, over-sensitized cock. A slight dribble of come slides down the inside of his thigh, and he grins, before settling down next Neji, tucking his face into the Hyuuga's shoulder to hide a grin. What a Good boy.


End file.
